


Accidentally out Loud

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro scolds some cadets out past curfew and Matt makes everything awkward.





	Accidentally out Loud

“With all due respect, _Sir_ , you can suck my dick!” the cadet hissed, his face turning scarlet from being told off by Shiro in front of his friends.

“Hey, the only one who gets to have their dick sucked by Shiro is me, back off!” Matt snapped.

Shiro felt just as shocked as the cadets, who looked like they didn’t know what to do with that.

“Get back to your dorms and don’t violate curfew again!” Shiro ordered quickly. Luckily, the cadets seemed too confused about whether Matt’s words were a joke or not that they actually did as they were told.

The moment they were out of sight, Shiro turned to Matt. “ _Really_?”

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed red. “So…I didn’t actually mean to say that out loud?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
